csifandomcom-20200225-history
One Night Stand
One Night Stand is the fourteenth episode in season three of . Synopsis The CSIs uncover a complex counterfeiting operation after a bellboy is found murdered at one of Miami's hottest hotels. The luggage that the deceased bellboy had been loading, as well as a heist of a special paper that money is printed on, leads the CSIs to uncover a complex counterfeiting operation. It's cruise season in Miami, which means that the population of Miami swells, giving the team even more suspects to the murder. Meanwhile, Calleigh must investigate when a woman goes missing, and is later found dead, after she and her husband attend a hot and flirty "friction" party. Plot A bellman at the Agramont Hotel carts five metal suitcases up to a hotel room for a guest. As he unloads the suitcases, he notices something shocking, but before he can comment a shooter raises a gun and kills him. When the CSIs arrive, only one of the five cases is still in the room. Horatio notes their list of suspects is high, as the Agramont is a cruise hotel and the population of Miami goes up by thirty thousand people during cruise season. Inside the suitcase, Horatio finds thin sheets of paper and a lock of hair--possibly a message to someone. In the hotel lobby, an anxious young man named Tom Hanford stops Calleigh and tells her his wife is missing. A search of the hotel reveals the body of Tom's wife, Erica, in the service elevator. Alexx notes that her tongue is swollen, while Delko lifts a palm print from the service elevator. Back at the CSI labs, Carrie Delgado shows Ryan a watermark on the paper from the hotel room. The watermark features a president; it's actual paper used to print money, from a mint. Federal Agent Peter Elliot shows up with news that a truck carrying ten million dollars worth of paper was hijacked on its way to Texas. In the morgue, Alexx shows Delko tissue from Erica's mouth and notes that she died of an allergic reaction. Ryan gets prints from the suitcase that match a Cuban exile named Juan Fernandez. Juan admits he was hired to rob the truck but claims he dropped the bags off at the hotel and left. In the DNA lab, Valera tells Calleigh that the semen found on Erica's clothes does not match her husband. Calleigh and Tripp talk to Tom Hanford, who admits that he and his wife went to a "friction party"--a mild version of a swingers party minus the sex with strangers, the night before. When Calleigh analyzes the oyster shots from the party, she discovers the drinks were spiked with aspirin, which Erica was allergic to. When Calleigh and Tripp confront Tom with this evidence, he admits that he tried to get his wife to leave the party, but he vehemently denies killing her. Calleigh and Tripp wonder about the one couple from the party they haven't been able to track down yet--Mitch and Halle Lockhart. Ryan tracks down the van driver, Damon Barker, who picked up the man with the bags from the hotel, and he gives the CSI the address of where the man had him drop him off. When Horatio and Ryan go to the address, they find its an abandoned warehouse with a Docuphoto machine that was used for counterfeiting the bills. They also find another surprise: a bomb hanging above. The CSIs flee the building just in time, but after the explosion, they find a bound man in the rubble who survived the blast: Bart Jameson. When Horatio looks through Jameson's wallet and finds pictures of the man's daughter Kelly, he suspects Jameson was coerced into helping the counterfeiters. He also notes that there were two bombs--the hypergolic one on the ceiling which was a backup, and one that employed a watch face. When Jameson is unwilling to cooperate for fear of risking his daughter's life, Horatio goes to Jameson's house and finds a man holding a gun to the girl's head. Horatio tries to get the man to back down, but when it looks like he's going to shoot Kelly, Horatio takes a shot and kills him. Calleigh and Delko question Mitch and Halle Lockhart. Mitch admits to having sex with Erica Hanford in the service elevator and shows Delko a bite mark on his chest to prove that it got wild. When Halle learns her husband had sex with Erica, she seems unsurprised. The palm print from the elevator is hers--she claims from one of the bellmen, Billy, took her to the basement to get some ecstasy. Calleigh blows a hole in Halle's story when she notes that her wedding band doesn't match her husband's. Turns out Halle isn't married to Mitch after all--her real name is Halle Weber and she and Mitch are old college sweethearts who get together once a year for a fling. Ryan finds dynamite on the watch face from the explosion, and Horatio discovers a cigarette butt--a 'signature' of the bomber, who turns out to be one Eddie Michaelson, who is out on parole. When questioned, Eddie admits to making the bomb and helps Ryan make a computer rendering of the man who paid him to build the bomb: Damon Barker, the driver of the van. Ryan is upset that he had Barker and let him go, but he recalls a parking pass for the marina on the man's dashboard. Billy the bellman admits to Calleigh and Tripp that he went down to basement with Halle, but he claims the only thing he gave her was aspirin, which she crushed up on a slab of stone. Calleigh and Tripp arrest Halle just before she boards the cruise ship: she knew Erica from the PTA in Indianapolis, where they both lived, and Erica had recognized her at the party. Fearing Erica would gossip and tell her husband, Halle remembered that Erica was allergic to aspirin and spiked the drinks. Calleigh spots Halle's necklace, which Halle used to crush the aspirin. Halle is led away as Mitch looks on. Using a gamma scanner, Horatio and Ryan and the local police locate the four suitcases of money in a crate bound for Jamaica. The counterfeiters were planning to meet the money there. The CSIs find Barker near the harbor and arrest him, but his prints don't match the ones they found on the soap from the hotel room. Barker didn't shoot the bellman; Juan did. Juan finally gives up the name of the person who tipped him off about where the truck would be. Agent Elliot wants to arrest Bart Jameson as well, but Horatio stops him from doing so, and the man thanks him. Cast Main Cast * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne * Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko * Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe * Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods * Sofia Milos as Yelina Salas Guest Cast * Rex Linn as Frank Tripp * Boti Ann Bliss as Maxine Valera * Michael B. Silver as Peter Elliott * Joshua Dov as Todd Boyce * Brooke Bloom as Cynthia Wells * Ed Kerr as Tom Hanford * Jennifer Ann Massey as Erica Hanford * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Juan Fernandez * Laura McLauchlin as Melody Simms * Bru Muller as Rick Simms * Taso Papadakis as Felix * Douglas Bennett as Damon Barker * Don Franklin as Bart Jameson * Kimberly Kevon Williams as Kelly Jameson * Wiley Pickett as Gary Milbanks * Michael Trucco as Mitch Lockhart * Laurie Fortier as Halle Lockhart/Halle Webber * Leslie Odom Jr. as Joseph Kayle * John Pyper-Ferguson as Eddie Michaelson * Adam Grimes as Billy * Tony Colitti as Officer Anslow See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes